The High-Density Electroencephalography (EEG)/Neurostimulation Core (EEGC) provides the faculty and students of the CVCN, NDSU as a whole, visual and cognitive neuroscience researchers in the region, and COBRE investigators in other IDeA states, access to a state-of-the-art high-density EEG and neurostimulation (Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation) facility. The EEGC consists of several EEG recording suites, housed in electromagnetically and acoustically shielded chambers, for the conduct of high-density EEG neuroimaging experiments. The EEGC also possesses the capability of non-invasive neurostimulation using transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS). The overarching enterprise of the CVCN is to facilitate the ability of researchers to conduct experiments that shed light on the relationship (causal or correlational) between nervous system activity and human sensation, perception, cognition and action. The EEGC also includes a washroom for the removal of electrode gel and saline from subjects' hair after recording sessions. Drs. Ben Balas and Jeff Johnson are Co-Directors of the EEGC. They are experts in EEG recording and analysis and are among the primary users of this Core. The EEGC also supports a full-time EEG Technician to assist Balas and johnson to train students and novice users, and assist all users. The EEGC serves the current and future research needs of many CVCN faculty, as well as colleagues with interests in social psychology, developmental psychology, health psychology, and clinical psychology. The EEGC has enabled the conduct of over 72 projects involving the participation of over 1350 human subjects. These experiments have resulted in 29 peer-reviewed publications and 59 conference presentations to date, and have sponsored sucessful grant proposals to external funding agencies (NSF, NIH). The services of the EEGC will be routinely advertised to potential users, and training in the use of its facilities will be offered. Fee-for-service access to the EEGC will be available to potential users. User fees are based on the cost of providing the service; fee waivers are available to users lacking funds to pay.